He was kicking and kicking him
by DreamingMyLifeAwayInTheStars
Summary: David/Max small oneshot. The night that Max tells David and Kylie about Callum beating up Jason, Max and David have a little talk.


_"He was kicking and kicking him"_ Max's fragile voice ran through David's head non-stop since Max told him and Kylie what he saw. _"He was kicking and kicking him"_ The voice and the words kept repeating itself inside David's head. Deep down he saw this as a good sign, deep down he knew that finally Max had saw what that sperm doner was like but he never wanted him to find out like this, no child should find out what there _'father'_ was like, that way. _'Father'_ David chuckled bitterly. Callum was no father, a father wouldn't of left his child all those years ago, a father would of brought Max up. _"He was kicking and kicking him"_ The words breaking David's heart.

"Are you coming up to bed?" Kylies arms snaked around his middle and her chin rested on his shoulder. David sighed, chugging down the remains of his cold beer from the fridge. "I'll be up in a minute, i need to tuck Max in"

Kylie kissed his cheek and took a step back allowing David to turn around to take a good look at his wife. "Don't question him about what he saw, he's going to have nightmares as it is"

"I promise" he kissed her forehead and watched as she made her way up the staircase without a second glance. _"He was kicking and kicking him"_

The landing on the top floor creaked as David made his way to Max's room to tuck him into bed like he had been doing every night for nearly four years. Max was still awake as David made his way into his room. "Come on pal, time for bed" David sighed as he pulled on the corners of Max's duvet as Max lay on his Mattress. David layed the Duvet on-top of him, covering his face, making Max giggle despite his earlier upset.

Max pulled the duvet from him face to see the man who brought him up smiling down at him. "What story would you like tonight? Stuart Little again"

Max shook his head, feeling the lump in his throat get bigger. David watched him carefully. "The Enchanted Castle?"

Max shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out then finally he found the worlds he was looking for. "Biogical, i asked you what that meant and you said you would tell me some other time"

"That's not a story Max" David took a seat at the bottom of his bed, not sure where this conversation was leading.

"Can you tell me now?"

David hesitated at first, how does he find the right words for this. Max was looking at him with his head tilted to the side, waiting patiently. "Biogical, means related by blood" he looked away as he tried to think of how to word this. "Your mum and your dad made you and you now share there blood"

"I don't want to have my dads blood" Max muttered but David heard every word and gave a little sigh. "Just because he says he's your dad, doesn't make him so."

Max looked at him confused. David then realised he was speaking to a kid who probably didn't understand him. "A dad is much more than just making a child" David told him. "A dad brings you up, makes your tea, plays games and football with you, takes you to school, helps you with your homework and makes you feel better when your upset"

"I'm sorry"

David turned to look at Max confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"For being a pain about Callum, i didn't mean it when i said i hated you"

David smiled slightly, resting a firm hand on Max's shoulder. "I know" His hand slipped off of Max's shoulders to rest firmly back in his lap.

"Will i need to go to the police about Callum and Jason"

The thought had crossed David's mind but seeing Max lying there, looking so fragile and scared. He really didn't want to put him through this again but this could be what they needed to take down that man.

"Yes, the police need to know what happened"

"But what if Callum comes after me"

David shook his head "He wont, i wont let him" David ran a gentle hand through Max's blonde locks. "What Callum did was wrong and he shouldn't get away with it." David turned to look at Max's book shelf "Now, what story shall i read to you"

"Stuart Little, Dad"

David looked at him for the longest of moments, not sure whether it had been the slip of the tongue or deliberate but the look of pure innocence on the child's face told David that he meant what he said. "Stuart Little it is then"


End file.
